


I'll Be Back

by FlawedDisaster



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedDisaster/pseuds/FlawedDisaster
Summary: Tweek Tweak ist ein Außenseiter. Ein Außenseiter welcher von seinen Eltern dazu genötigt würde auf eine Party zugehen, was in einer Schlägerei geendet hatte. Nicht wirklich überraschend. Was aber überraschend war, war dass seine ehemaliger bester Freund und Schwarm Craig Tucker ihm aus der Patsche half und sie gemeinsam die Party verließen. Was steckt hinter Craigs dubiosem verhalten?





	I'll Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> Vorwort  
> Hallo :D Ich habe mich mal wieder an eine Creek FanFiction heran gewagt. Wie immer bitte ich euch nachsichtig gegenüber jeglichen Grammatik- Rechtschreib- und/oder Logikfehlern. Ich wünsche euch dennoch viel Spaß beim lesen ^^

I‘ll Be Back

 

„Alles okay?“ Frage ich ungewollt leise. Mein Blick schwenkt besorgt zu Craig rüber. Er klemmt sich eine Zigarette zwischen seine rauen Lippen und zündet diese an. Er nimmt einen Zug und atmet den Rauch aus. „Mir gehts gut, du solltest dir lieber sorgen um deine Nase machen.“ Meint er und deutet auf das mit Blut vollgesogene Taschentuch hin, welches ich mir unter die Nase halte. Ich mustere mein Gegenüber und lasse meinen Blick zu seinen Knöcheln wandern. Sie sind Wund geschlagen. Zudem bildet sich langsam aber sicher ein Bluterguss um sein linkes Auge. 

Ein komisches Gefühl macht sich in meiner Magengegend breit. Wieso genau weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht, weil er wegen mir zusammengeschlagen wurde. Oder weil ich keine Ahnung habe wieso er mir überhaupt geholfen hat. Immerhin haben wir miteinander nichts mehr zu tun.

Wir beide laufen Richtung Bushaltestelle und lassen das Haus von Token hinter uns. Aus diesem kann man laute Musik vernehmen. Einige betrunkene Teenies scheinen aus dem großen Eingangstor der Blacks zu torkeln. Es ist eine warme Sommernacht und ein perfekter Tag um rauszugehen und seine Jugend auszukosten. Die Straßen sind ungewöhnlich leer, nur Craig und ich laufen am Bürgersteig entlang. 

„Wieso hast du mir eigentlich geholfen? Im Grunde genommen hattest du nichts mit der Sache zu tun und zudem scheinst du ja nicht so viel für mich übrig zu haben.“ Kommt es aus mir heraus als wir an der Bushaltestelle ankommen. Er zuckt mit den Schultern und drückt seine Zigarette an einem Mülleimer aus. „Ich wollte dem Fettsack schon seit der Grundschule, mal immer eine rein schlagen.“ Erklärt er mir mit einem leichten grinsen und vergräbt seine Hände in seine Hosentasche, während wir uns beide auf die Bank setzen. „Außerdem...“ Der Größere wendet seinen Blick von der Straße ab und schaut mir mit seinen Saphir blauen Augen in meine Wald grünen. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich nicht mag?“

Mein Blick wandert zu dem Gebäude gegenüber von uns. Gerade ist mir alles lieber als Blickkontakt mit Craig zu halten. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht weil du mir schon damals klargemacht hast, dass du nichts mit mir zu tun haben möchtest?“ Er schnalzt mit seiner Zunge und kratzt sich am Nacken. „Wir waren da noch Kinder.“ „Hat sich seit dem tatsächlich so viel verändert?“ 

Kinder sind unachtsam was ihre Wortwahl angeht. Ihnen ist es zum Teil egal oder sie merken es nicht, das sie ihren Mitmenschen weh tun können mit dem was sie sagen. Haben wir uns wirklich so weit verändert, dass wir auf die Gefühle andere Menschen achten können? 

Es bleibt eine Weile still zwischen uns. „Ja hat es.“ Ich luge zu ihm rüber, ein leichtes lächeln ziert seine Lippen. „Kinder können gemein und egoistisch sein.“ „Ich weiß das Craig, ich weiß das nur zu gut.“ Ich spiele nervös am Ende meines Hemdes herum und meide weiterhin jeglichen Blickkontakt mit Craig. Es spielen sich mehrere Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit vor meinem Auge ab.

Der Moment an dem mich Cartman gegen einen Schließfach geschubst hatte und Craig nur einige Meter daneben stand und mir nicht aus der misslichen Lage helfen konnte oder wollte. Der Moment an dem ich zum ersten mal von ihm im Bus ignoriert wurde. Und der Moment in dem mir vollkommen klar wurde, dass ich meinen besten Freund, der auch gleichzeitig meine erste große liebe ist verloren habe, da er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will, weil ich nicht zu den normalen Kids gehöre sondern zu den Freaks.

„Was ich dir sagen möchte ist, dass es mir leid tut.“ Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „Was?“ Frage ich verwirrt, da ich mir nicht sicher bin ob sich da gerade mein Wunschgedanke mit der Realität vermischt. „Es tut mir leid, was ich damals abgezogen habe. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht wie es dir dabei geht. Bei der ganzen Sache habe ich nur an mich gedacht.“

Ich gucke den größeren überrascht an. „Meinst du das gerade ernst?“ Mein Sitznachbar nickt. „Ja, tu ich.“ Meine Hände zittern vor Aufregung. „Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Wieso nicht früher?“ Stelle ich meine gefühlt hundertste Frage an diesem Abend. „Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es selber nicht genau. Vielleicht, ist mir heute tatsächlich eine Sicherung durchgebrannt, als Cartman dich blöd angemacht hat.“ 

Er holt sich die nächste Zigarette aus seiner Packung und zündet sie an. Craig scheint etwas sagen zu wollen, weiß aber anscheinend nicht genau wie er es sagen soll. Nachdem einige Minuten vergangen sind spreche ich dann doch meine Gedanken aus. „Irgendwas möchtest du mir doch sagen oder?“ Der Angesprochene zieht nervös an seiner Zigarette und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein alles gut.“ Craig holt sein Handy hervor und scheint nach der Uhrzeit zu gucken. „Weißt du was? Ich habe Bock auf einen Burger, hast du Lust zum nächsten Diner zu gehen? Ich zahl auch.“

Entgeistert gucke ich ihn an, sag mal, was ist heute bloß los? Craig steht von der Bank auf und sieht mich fragend an. „Kommst du?“ Mein Hals ist wie zu geschnürt, doch ich stehe auf und gebe ein „Ähm klar?“ von mir.  
.  
.  
.  
Nach gut zehn Minuten Fußmarsch kommen wir an irgendeinem Diner an. Wir setzen uns an einen Tisch, der sich in irgendeiner Ecke des Lokals befindet. Unsere Blicke sind auf den Tisch gerichtet, keiner von uns scheint so recht zu wissen wie er eine Konversation starten soll, doch kurz bevor es zu unangenehm wird sagt Crag etwas. „Tweek?“ Ich schaue vom Tisch auf. „Ja?“ „Wie geht es dir?“

Wieder schaue ich ihn verwundert an, was zur Hölle ist mit Craig Tucker los? Das passt einfach nicht zu ihm. Ich kenne ihn als zynisch, in sich gekehrten Jungen, der in seinem kompletten Leben niemanden Zuneigung gezeigt hatte. Vielleicht hat er sich verändert. Nein. Er hat sich verändert. 

„Hm also jetzt gerade, ziemlich gut. Und so insgesamt eher so semigut. Du weißt schon Schule ist ziemlich stressig und meine Eltern meinen die ganze Zeit mich dazu begeistern zu müssen mal wieder rauszugehen und wieder etwas mit Freunden unternehme.“ 

Ich werde unterbrochen, da die Kellnerin uns unser Essen an den Tisch bringt. Craig isst einen seiner Pommes und setzt zum reden an. „Hast du doch heute.“ Ich lache schwach. „Naja du siehst ja wozu das geführt hat. Ich bin auch nur hingegangen damit meine Eltern endlich ruhe geben. Bevor mir Cartman in die Fresse geschlagen hat, saß ich lediglich unfreiwillig neben einem knutschenden Pärchen in Tokens Garten herum und habe Bowle getrunken.“ Ich nehme einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee. 

„Das tut mir leid, alleine als introvertierter Mensch ohne Freunde auf eine Party zugehen, muss ziemlich beschissen gewesen sein.“ „Es muss dir nicht leid tun und ja, dass war wahrscheinlich einer der schlechtesten Ideen die ich in der letzten Zeit hatte.“ Ohne wirklich nachzudenken öffnen sich meinen Lippen erneut und ich fange an zureden. „Ähm Craig? Ich möchte mich noch dafür bedanken, dass du mir heute geholfen hast. Das hat bis jetzt niemand für mich getan.“ Sage ich und lächele ihn leicht an. „Kein Ding, dass ich dir helfe, das war schon lange überfällig.“ Craig erwidert mein Lächeln und verdammt dieses Lächeln gibt mir Wackelpuddingbeine. Schüchtern lächele ich und mein Blick sinkt wieder zur Tischplatte. „Du siehst echt niedlich aus wenn du lächelst, mach das mal öfter.“ 

Mein Herz schlägt einen Tacken schneller und mein Gesicht fühlt sich furchtbar warm an. „W-Was?“ „Nichts, jetzt iss mal deine Pommes auf, sonst werden die noch kalt.“ Sagt er und deutet mit seinem Blick auf meine kaum angerührte Pommesschale hin. 

Es bleibt still zwischen uns, ich esse meine Pommes und Craig guckt aus dem Fenster. Wir beide haben ein leichtes Lächeln auf unseren Lippen abgebildet und ich persönlich, wünsche mir das dieser Moment für immer anhalten würde, da ich schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so glücklich war wie jetzt.  
.  
.  
.  
Gut eine Stunde ist vergangen und mittlerweile unterhalten wir uns angeregt darüber, was in den letzten zwei Jahren im Leben des jeweils anderen passiert ist. Wir hatten bis jetzt jedes Thema durch, was man ansprechen konnte. Freunde, Familie und Schule. So blieb uns nur noch ein Bereich übrig. „Bist du in einer Beziehung?“ Ich lasse meine Pommes fallen und gucke Craig mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Nach dem Motto ‚Ist das dein ernst? Natürlich nicht‘. „Okay gut, dein Blick sagt alles.“ Meint Craig. „Verstehe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, aber gut.“ 

„Wieso? Ich bin ein ziemlicher Außenseiter, außerdem.“ Ich mache eine kurze Pause und überlege, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee ist, das was in meinem Kopf herum schwirrt laut auszusprechen, aber trotzdem tu ich es. Einfach weil, ich mich nicht vor ihm verstecken möchte. „Steh ich auf Typen, deswegen gibt es nicht eine so große Auswahl für mich, ich meine, ich kann die Anzahl der Non-Heterosexuellen Menschen in Southpark an meinen Fingern abzählen.“ Erkläre ich und umfasse meine Tasse. 

Craig stützt seinen Kopf mit seinem rechten Arm ab. „Erstmal, selbst wenn du ein Außenseiter bist, ich finde du siehst echt hübsch aus und ich mag deinen Charakter, ich mochte ihn schon immer. Du stotterst im Gegensatz zu damals so gut wie gar nicht mehr, also kann das auch kein Argument sein.“ Ich merke wie mein Kopf wieder an röte annimmt weswegen ich versuche vom Thema abzulenken. „Also hast du den eine Freundin?“

„Nope.“ Ist seine Antwort, wobei er das ‚p‘ poppen lässt. „Außerdem was lässt dich annehmen, das ich Hetero bin?“ Überrascht sehe ich ihn an. „I-Ich weiß nicht, davon geht man doch eigentlich immer automatisch aus, oder?“ Versuche ich meine Behauptung zu begründen. „Hm da hast du recht und weißt du eigentlich bin ich auch Hetero.“ Das kleines bisschen an Hoffnung, was ich noch besaß wurde mit einem Satz nieder gemetzelt, bis mir etwas auffiel. „Eigentlich?“ „Ja eigentlich, aber weißt du, ein bisschen Bi schadet nie.“ 

Craig ruft die Kellnerin zu sich und bezahlt unser Essen, wobei ich noch nicht mal dazu komme ihm anzubieten mein eigenes Essen zu bezahlen, da ich gerade von der Tatsache geflasht bin, dass ich rein Theoretisch eine kleine Chance habe. Eine winzige, minimale, nicht allzu Große Chance, aber immerhin überhaupt eine.

Wir beide verlassen das Diner, nachdem Craig bezahlt hatte. Ohne große Worte laufen wir auf dem Bürgersteig nebeneinander Richtung Bushaltestelle. Zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend. Nunja von Abend kann man wohl kaum mehr reden, wo ich gerade auf meine Uhr rüber luge.

Genauso still bleibt es im Bus. Die Versuchung meine Augen zu schließen und meinen Kopf sinken zu lassen um einzuschlafen ist immens groß. Mit aller Kraft gebe ich mir Mühe nicht einzuschlafen. Doch letztendlich gebe ich nach. Das letzte was ich merke, ist die Körperwärme welche von Craig ausgeht, da dieser nah neben mir sitzt.  
.  
.  
.  
Ich fühle das jemand an meiner linken Schulter drück ausübt. „Tweek wir müssen aufstehen, gleich kommt unsere Haltestelle.“ Ich gebe ein kurzes murren von mir, öffne dann aber doch meine Augen. Meinen Kopf hatte ich an der Fensterscheibe vom Bus angelehnt. „Komm.“ Kaum hatte der Bus angehalten, nimmt Craig mein Handgelenk und zieht mich aus dem Bus. Nachdem der Bus weggefahren ist, setzt Craig zu einer Frage an. 

„Na? Gut geschlafen?“ „Bis zum Teil wo du mich aufgewacht hast auf jeden Fall.“ Meine ich. Einige Sekunden später, bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut, da mir die kühle aber nicht zu kalte Nachtluft ins Gesicht schlägt. Mein Körper fängt durch den plötzlichen Temperaturwechsel an zu zittern.

„Kalt?“ „Ja irgendwie schon.“ Antworte ich und spiele an meinem linken Hemdärmel herum. „Möchtest du meine Jacke?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort von mir zu warten, zieht er seine blaue Collagejacke aus und drückt sie mir in meine Hände, sodass mir keine andere Wahl bleibt außer sie anzuziehen. Nach einigen Metern fragt er mich die selbe Frage, die er auch schon vorher gestellt hatte. „Nein nicht mehr, sie ist schön warm. Danke“ Lächele ich zufrieden und kuschele mich mehr in die Jacke rein. „Kein Problem.“ Meint er und erwidert mein Lächeln leicht.

Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit kommen wir an meinem Haus an. „Also Danke für den Abend, es hat echt Spaß gemacht.“ Bedanke ich mich artig und stecke meine Hände, in die Taschen von Craigs Jacke. Der Jackenbesitzer lächelt und schüttelt leicht mit seinem Kopf. „Kein Problem, mir hat es auch auch echt Spaß gemacht.“ „Also man sieht sich?“ Frage ich schüchtern und gucke unbeholfen auf den Boden. Craig scheint eine kleine Spur von Trauer in seinen Augen zu haben, vertuscht es dann aber schnell mit einem Lächeln. „Ja bestimmt.“

Ich drehe mich um und laufe mit einem großen grinsen zu meiner Haustür. Zu mindestens bis zu dem Punkt an dem ich Schritte von hinten auf mich zukommen höre und Craigs Stimme durch die stille Nacht hallt. „Tweek.“ Ich drehe mich um und plötzlich liegt ein paar Lippen auf meinen. Völlig erschrocken von der Aktion bin ich wie paralysiert. 

Seine Augen sind geschlossen und meine weit aufgerissen vor Schreck. Doch irgendwann entspanne ich mich und lasse das ganze auf mich zukommen. Er hakt sich mit seinen Händen in meine Jackentasche und zieht mich näher an sich heran. Meine Hände lege ich zögerlich an seinen Nacken, den Kuss erwidere ich schüchtern und vorsichtig.

Es ist ein simpler Kuss. Mein erster Kuss. Leicht, unschuldig und liebevoll.

Craig löst sich langsam von mir und wir beide öffnen unsere Augen. Blau trifft auf Grün. Er zieht seine Hände aus den Jackentaschen der Collagejacke und geht auf Abstand, dabei schaut er mir noch ein letztes mal in die Augen, bevor er eine Kehrtwende macht und sich ein immer größerer Abstand zwischen uns bildet.

„Ich muss jetzt los. Gucke morgen, und damit meine ich wirklich morgen und nicht heute, in deine Jackentasche okay? Bis bald Tweek.“ Und mit diesen Worten war er endgültig weg. Mit schwachen Beinen stehe ich vor meiner Haustür. Mein Gesicht gerötet, mein Herz schnell am schlagen und meine Gedanken blank. Was war das gerade? Vorsichtig taste ich meine Lippen mit meinen Fingerspitzen ab. Ist das gerade wirklich passiert?

Heilige scheiße Craig Tucker hat mich gerade geküsst. 

Hinter mir höre ich das leise knarzen der Haustür und darauffolgend die sanfte Stimme meiner Mutter. „Tweek? Willst du nicht reinkommen?“ Fragt sie mich verwundert. Ich drehe mich um und überbrücke die letzten Schritte zu meiner Mutter und meinem Haus. „Alles in Ordnung Spatz? Wie war die Party?“ Fragt sich mich sofort aus als ich das Haus betrete und anfange meine Schuhe auszuziehen. „Gut.“ Sage ich lediglich und gehe die Treppenstufen hoch. „Okay, gute Nacht Tweek. Morgen will ich aber mehr Details!“ Ich nicke und betrete mein Zimmer.

Müde und erschöpft lass ich mich in mein Bett fallen. Gedanklich gehe ich den kompletten Abend durch. Angefangen mit der erst eher ziemlich langweiligen und meinerseits nicht allzu gut ausgegangenen Party von Token bis hin zu dem Punkt an dem mich Craig geküsst hatte und verschwand. Ich drückte mein Gesicht in mein Kissen. Verdammter gut aussehender Bastard. Klaut mir meinen ersten Kuss und verschwindet danach einfach ohne jegliche Erklärung.

Morgen werde ich ihn drauf ansprechen und dann möchte ich wissen was er von mir möchte. Eine Freundschaft? Eine Beziehung? Eine Freundschaft mit bestimmten Vorzügen? Ich brauche antworten.

Ich merke wie langsam aber sicher meine Augenlider schwerer werden und beschließe schlafen zugehen, immerhin war es ein langer Tag. Ich streife mir meine Hose von den Beinen und ziehe irgendein Shirt an, danach krabbele ich unter meine Bettdecke. Ehe ich endgültig meine Augen schließe schnappe ich mir noch Craigs Jacke und nehme diese in meine Arme und drücke sie an mich. Sie riecht nach gutem Deodorant und Zigaretten. An den Geruch kann man sich definitiv gewöhnen.  
.  
.  
.  
Müde und bereits angezogen tapse ich die Treppen herunter um zu Frühstücken, am Tisch sitzen bereits meine Eltern. „Morgen.“ Grüße ich und setze mich an den Tisch. „Morgen Junge. Gut geschlafen?“ Ich nicke und nehme mir ein Brötchen. „Wie fandest du die Party? Hast du irgendwelche Freunde gemacht?“ Wieder nicke ich. „Und hast du heute noch irgendetwas vor?“ „Ich wollte zu Craig rüber gehen, ich muss ihm noch seine Jacke wiedergeben.“ Meine ich und gieße mir etwas vom Kaffee in meine Tasse.

Mein Vater guckt mich verwundert an. „Craig?“ „Ja Craig.“ Wiederhole ich mich und nehme einen Schluck aus meiner Tasse. „Ist er nicht weggezogen? Ich habe mich noch letztens mit Thomas unterhalten und er meinte sie würden-“ Mein Vater guckt kurz auf seine Uhr welche ihm das heutige Datum anzeigt. „Heute wegfahren.“ Ungläubig schau ich ihn an ein großer Kloß bildet sich in meinem Hals wodurch es mir schwer fällt zu reden. „Sicher, das du ihn nicht verwechselst?“ „Ja zu 100%“

Ohne es selbst zu realisieren stehe ich auf. „Ich muss weg, ich komm später wieder.“ Sage ich. Auf eine Antwort von meinen Eltern warte ich nicht, ich rase die Treppen rauf, nur um sie keine Minute später wieder mit Craigs Jacke in meinen Armen herunter zu poltern. Hektisch ziehe ich mir meine Schuhe an und stürme aus dem Haus.

Ich renne die Straße runter. Mein Ziel Craigs Haus. Ich ignoriere dieses Ekelhafte Seitenstechen was ich habe und renne, ich renne wie ich wahrscheinlich noch nie in meinem Leben gerannt bin. Sein Haus kommt immer näher, und je näher ich angerannt komme, desto weniger erscheint mir die Distanz zwischen mir und Craigs Haus, vor welchem das Auto der Tuckers parkt.

Doch kaum bin ich noch ein Haus entfernt, scheint das Auto anzuspringen. Und es fährt langsam weg.

Völlig außer Atem stehe ich vor dem leeren Haus der Tuckers. „Craig du scheiß Mistkerl!“ Schreie ich mit letzter Kraft. „Wie kannst du es wagen mir Hoffnungen zumachen und sich dann einfach zu verpissen!“ Es bilden sich bittere Tränen in meinen Augen. „Craig!“

Und wie auf Kommando bleibt das Auto stehen. 

Craig steigt aus und kommt auf mich zu gelaufen und ich komme ihm langsam entgegen. Die letzten Meter rennt er und gerade wo ich ausholen will um ihm eine rein zuschlagen nimmt er mich in seine Arme. „Es tut mir leid.“ 

Ich drücke ihn an mich und schluchze in seine Schulter. „Du bist ein verdammtes Arschloch Craig!“ Sage ich mit lauter Stimme und heule. Er streicht mir durch mein Haar und entschuldigt sich immer wieder bei mir. 

„Tweek. Es tut mir so furchtbar leid, ich wusste nicht was ich hätte tun sollen. Ich wollte das wir unsere letzten Stunden glücklich verbringen und nicht mit dem Gedanken das ich morgen nicht mehr da bin.“ Erklärt er mir. „Wir haben uns gerade erst wieder vertagen und endlich konnte ich wieder Zeit mit dir verbringen.“ Es war ein Hupen zu hören, welches Craig signalisieren sollte, dass die Zeit knapp wurde.

„Sag mir nur bitte eines Craig okay?“ Kurz zögere ich doch dann kommt es aus mir heraus. Jetzt oder nie. „Darf ich mir Hoffnungen machen? Empfindest zu das gleiche für mich wie ich für dich?“ Craig geht auf Abstand, was mir für einige Sekunden einen Herzstillstand einbringt, lehnt sich dann aber zu mir herunter und gibt mir einen Kuss. „Scheiße Ja Tweek! Und das seit einer langer Zeit, was ich mir erst nicht eingestehen wollte, doch dann sagte mir mein Vater das wir wegziehen würden und mir wurde klar das ich es dir sagen muss, da ich mir sonst vorwürfe machen würde es dir nie gesagt zuhaben.“ 

Ich stelle mich auf Zehenspitzen und lege meine Arme um Craigs Nacken um ihn kurz zu küssen. Er scheint erst verblüfft von meiner Aktion zu sein erwidert den Kuss dann aber. „Du bist ein Idiot, aber ich liebe dich auch.“ Sage ich mit einem Lächeln und Tränen in den Augen. Craig streichelt mit seinem Daumen meine Wange und legt seine Stirn an meine. Wieder war ein Hupen zu hören. „Verdammt… Tweek ich muss-“ Ich überbrücke die paar Zentimeter zwischen uns und gebe ihn einen leichten und letzten Kuss. „Es ist in Ordnung Craig.“ 

Wir gehen auseinander gucken uns aber immer noch in die Augen. „Bevor du gehst wollte ich dir noch deine Jacke wieder geben.“ Der Größere schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Behalte sie und gib sie mir wieder wenn wir uns wieder sehen, abgemacht?“ Glücklich nicke ich. „Abgemacht.“ Vom weiten hört man Craigs Vater rufen. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich los.“ „Klar, also bis… bald?“ „Bis bald, ach und Tweek? Guck mal in deine Jackentasche.“ 

Verdammt. Das hab ich völlig vergessen. Ich durchsuche Craigs Jackentaschen und tatsächlich befindet sich dort ein kleiner Zettel. Mein Blick richtet sich zu Craig. Ich winke ihm noch ein letztes mal zu. Er lächelt mich an, danach steigt er ins Auto.

Und dann ist er weg. Aber so richtig weg. Ich wische mir mit meinen Ärmel die letzten Tränen von meinen Wangen und lächele bitter. Irgendwann beschließe ich nach Hause zu gehen. Mit einer deutlich langsameren Geschwindigkeit, als beim Hinweg trotte ich nach Hause. Während ich laufe, fische ich den Zettel von Craig aus meiner Jackentasche heraus. Ich falte ihn auf und fange an, den Zettel zu lesen.

 

„Lieber Tweek,

Es tut mir leid dich ein weiteres mal enttäuscht zu haben. Um etwas klar zu stellen. Ich spiele nicht mit deinen Gefühlen und falsche Hoffnungen wollte ich dir auch ich dir machen. Dafür bedeutest du mir einfach zu viel.Du hast mir schon immer viel bedeutet, ich wollte es nur nie war haben, weil du ein Junge und dazu noch mein bester Freund bist. Das wollte ich einfach nicht wahr haben weswegen ich angefangen habe dir aus dem Weg zugehen, ich hatte Angst. 

Ich verspreche dir wieder zukommen. Ich verspreche es dir Tweek. Bis dahin pass bitte auf dich auf. Okay? Ich lieb dich.

Dein Craig

Tut mir leid wenn du meine Schrift nicht lesen kannst, schreibe den Brief gerade im Bus.  
Du siehst echt süß aus wenn du schläfst Tweek.  
Melde dich bitte bei mir: “

Ein paar Zeilen Darunter steht Craigs Handynummer.

**Author's Note:**

> Nachwort  
> Ich hoffe euch hat die Story gefallen, selbst wenn dass Ende etwas ‚bösartig‘ ist ;) Auf Kritik und/oder Lob würde ich mich wirklich sehr freuen :D Euch allen noch einen schönen Tag/Abend ^^
> 
> LG LDM


End file.
